


Dietro le ombre

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, M/M, Shota Levi, Shotacon, The Author Does Not Agree with the Characters POV, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «M-ma...» il pigolio acuto fu inghiottito dalla bocca dell'altro ragazzo che, malgrado la posizione scomoda, indusse il più giovane a inclinarsi abbastanza per poter posare la bocca sulla sua, in un bacio delicato, appena uno sfioramento di labbra.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dietro le ombre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ti ho trovato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528919) by [hapworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth). 
  * Inspired by [Un posto dove stare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575518) by hapworth. 

> **ATTENZIONE:** La storia contiene scene esplicite underage (nello specifico shotacon). Se tali tematiche vi disturbano, non leggete, grazie.  
Ci tengo a precisare, visto che non è sempre chiaro, che questa è una storia di fantasia tra personaggi fittizi e lo scrivere su tali argomenti, non significa approvarli nella realtà, anzi. Sono due cose differenti, se non riuscite a comprenderlo non so che farci, ma per me la distinzione è molto netta.  
Un po' come per l'incest: adoro scrivere e leggere di storie con l'incest, ma non lo approvo nella vita reale. Sono una brutta persona? Non credo.  
Detto ciò, auguro a chi vorrà continuare una buona lettura.

«N-no!» la voce acuta, mentre cercava di districarsi dalla presa del più grande; faceva male, mentre gli stringeva il polso sottile e lo tirava verso di sé, solo per tenergli i fianchi. Levi non aveva paura, non ne aveva mai avuta – o forse preferiva pensarla così – ma in quel momento tremava appena, tra le grandi mani di Erwin che gli sollevava piano la maglia troppo lunga e gli passava le dita sul petto magro e diafano.  
«N-nh… Mi fai il solletico. _A-ah_!» piccoli e lievi pigolii, mentre il maggiore vagava sulla sua pelle, tenendogli con una mano scoperto il petto, rimanendogli dietro; lo sollevò, poi, portandoselo sulle gambe dopo essersi seduto sul divano al centro della stanza. Levi si dimenò con qualche gemito sommesso, qualche lamentela mentre fremeva sotto le dita leggere, ma attente di Erwin.  
Lo toccava sul petto e sullo stomaco, facendolo sentire _strano_, accaldato sul viso e su tutto il corpo, specie tra le gambe. Gli sembrava di dover andare al bagno, ma in qualche modo _sapeva_ che non ne aveva davvero bisogno.  
«Calmo Levi, non ti farò del male… Te lo prometto.» la voce calda e rassicurante del biondo gli giunse all’orecchio, prima che venisse leccato sullo stesso e si sentisse mancare il respiro; il petto gli faceva male, batteva forte il cuore e lo sentiva nella gola. Sentiva qualcosa tra le gambe fargli male, un senso di disagio e, per puro istinto, cercò di portare una mano a posarsi all’inguine per sobbalzare: era… era indurito…? Perché?  
La mano grande di Erwin intercettò la sua, sostituendola e facendolo sentire ancora più strano; un gemito allungato, mentre inconsciamente allargava le gambe e, nel farlo, sentiva sotto di sé una leggera pressione. Non dava fastidio, però non era nemmeno comoda.  
«AH! Aspet-» con le mani cercò di bloccare l’altro che gli infilava leggermente la mano dentro i pantaloni, tenendoglielo tra le dita. _Era sporco!_ Chiuse per un istante gli occhi grigi, annaspando alla ricerca d’aria, mentre le dita del maggiore lo tiravano fuori: era teso e ingrossato leggermente e gli mandava dei brividi piacevoli a ogni tocco della mano calda e attenta di Erwin.  
«Ti piace?» gli mormorò ancora una volta all’orecchio l’altro, posandogli il pollice sulla punta e facendolo inarcare leggermente in avanti per via del brivido intenso che gli aveva, perfino, strappato un gemito. «S-sì… ma è… strano.»  
Il ragazzo biondo sorrise, dolcemente, contro la guancia del piccolo che si dimenava inquieto, ansimando e rabbrividendo a ogni tocco tra le sue gambe; sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto toccarlo in quel modo, era una vera e propria molestia la sua, ma… era così terribilmente adorabile che non aveva potuto evitarselo. Ne sentiva la pelle arrossata contro il viso e la vocina acuta che emetteva gemiti incontrollati, ma che gli facevano crescere l’eccitazione.  
«Stai tranquillo…» sussurrò ancora, dolcemente alle orecchie di Levi che sembrava, ormai, perso nelle sue attenzioni; il corpicino si muoveva contro di lui, inarcandosi alla ricerca di sollievo e le mani si erano strette al polso della sua mano, quella che gli aveva tirato fuori il pene eretto e lo stimolava in un continuo salire e scendere sulla sua pelle calda e liscia.  
«E-Erwin… d-devo fare- Nh-»  
Il più grande gli baciò il collo sottile, leccandolo piano mentre il piccolo teneva le gambe divaricate, seduto su di lui con il sedere contro la sua eccitazione, coperta dai pantaloni – non lo avrebbe tirato fuori, non aveva intenzione di spaventare Levi con qualcosa di simile, non subito.  
«Lasciati andare, respira piano…» aggiunse ancora, la voce più roca di poco prima, mentre quella del bambino era molto più acuta di prima, pesante e frammentaria, a causa dei brividi e della strana sensazione che lo aveva colto tra le gambe, ma che gli si era diffusa lungo tutta la schiena. Tremava tra le braccia del più grande, ma continuava a stringergli le manine al polso, appoggiandosi con la schiena al suo petto ampio e tenendo le gambe aperte completamente, appena piegate verso l’alto – Erwin neppure si era accorto di tenergli sotto un ginocchio, aiutandolo a sorreggersi. Teneva gli occhi sul viso arrossato del più giovane che aveva le lacrime agli occhi e il volto in fiamme, deformato in una smorfia sorpresa e confusa; si sentiva quasi orribile nel vederlo così indifeso contro di lui, completamente fiducioso nelle sue mani di ragazzo.  
«Non- _a__h_… E-Erwin…»  
Lasciò la sua erezione per aprire completamente la mano, coprendo con il palmo il suo membro teso e con le dita, invece, gli sfiorò più in basso, tra i piccoli glutei, l’apertura stretta. Non aveva preventivato di stimolarlo anche lì, ma in quell’istante l’idea di penetrarlo con un dito non gli sembrò così malvagia. Solleticò appena i bordi, sentendo il più piccolo irrigidirsi e sospirare – per via della tregua che aveva dato al pene teso – prima di lanciare un gridolino sorpreso quando, con il mignolo, passò su quella fessura che si contraeva a ogni respiro di Levi.  
«N-no! P-perché l-lì?» tentò, con un filo di voce, di protestare il più piccolo, mentre poi Erwin portava la mano alla sua bocca socchiusa e gli sussurrava piano di succhiare; cosa che il moro fece. Aveva la bocca umida, colma di saliva, mentre gli succhiava l’indice e poi il medio, le mani ancora strette a quel polso. Per il biondo era una visione indecente, come prendeva in bocca le dita e le succhiava nella piccola cavità orale con la lingua guizzante sui polpastrelli.  
Tolse le dita dalla sua bocca, tornando nuovamente verso il basso per stuzzicare, stavolta con le dita umide, la sua fessura con più convinzione, facendo scivolare a terra pantaloni e biancheria del più piccolo; Levi riprese a boccheggiare, ansimando, quando l’indice premette sull’apertura, entrando solo per una piccola porzione dentro di lui provocandogli una sensazione fastidiosa che gli fece contrarre i muscoli.  
«Mi fai male, stronzo! F-fa male…» sospirò, la voce finalmente ritrovata, mentre piantava le unghie sul dorso della mano che lo stava facendo lacrimare. Era troppo fastidioso, gli faceva quasi male e non gli piaceva… Non era come la sensazione strana che lo aveva colto mentre Erwin lo toccava tra le gambe.  
Erwin, allora, estrasse il dito, allungandosi sul più piccolo per baciargli le guance arrossate, gli occhi appena umidi.  
«Scusa, scusami…» sussurrò piano, prima di cominciare nuovamente a stimolarlo tra le gambe, il sesso eretto tra le sue dita grandi; ne stimolava appena la punta e l’asta, sentendo Levi boccheggiare e ansimare di aspettativa e stupore. Era così piccolo, tra le sue braccia…  
Poi, nel vedere come si agitava contro di lui, sfregandosi inconsciamente contro la sua eccitazione in modo del tutto inconsapevole, gli venne un'idea. Non aveva intenzione di penetrarlo, anche perché avrebbe potuto fargli davvero del male, nel farlo, così avrebbe optato per qualcosa di meno invasivo e più piacevole per entrambi.  
Smise di stimolarlo tra le gambe, solo per tirarselo meglio addosso, un braccio che gli teneva entrambe le ginocchia sollevate abbastanza per tirarsi giù la cerniera dei jeans ed estrarre dai boxer scuri il sesso teso. «_Wah-_!» un'esclamazione sorpresa da parte di Levi lo indusse ad avvicinare il viso al suo collo e al suo orecchio. «Non ti preoccupare, non ti farò niente di male.»  
Il bambino tremava appena, non capiva se per via del piccolo membro che aveva raggiunto il limite e aspettava di essere soddisfatto, o per il fatto che il sesso di Erwin fosse decisamente _troppo grande_ rispetto a quasi tutti i suoi arti, ancora infantili.  
Rimase immobile, in attesa, per poi essere adagiato nuovamente contro Erwin, le gambe divaricate intorno al sesso teso dell'altro. Il biondo lo osservò, mentre Levi ancora tremava leggermente, rimanendo fermo. «Tranquillo.» lo rassicurò, prima di afferrare le loro eccitazioni e cominciare a muovere le dita sulle stesse.  
«N-no... A-ah... E-Erwin...» lo chiamava in timidi pigolii, a bocca socchiusa, mentre gli occhi continuavano a essere umidi, sorpresi di tutto quello che stava sentendo in quella situazione. Le manine si erano andate a stringere al polso della mano che lo stava stimolando e si contraevano, mentre Levi chiamava il suo nome, cercando di capire come si sentisse davvero.

La presa era forte e faceva aderire la loro pelle tesa e calda l'una contro l'altra; era una stimolazione semplice, ma efficace persino per Erwin. Levi si era lasciato con la schiena contro il suo petto e le gambe a penzoloni, mentre con le dita contratte cercava di far rallentare – o incoraggiare? - quella continua stimolazione tra le loro carni bollenti  
La mano libera di Erwin andò a solleticare i fianchi del più piccolo, sollevando leggermente la maglietta che indossava, mentre con il fiato corto e pesante, andava a sussurrare nuovamente contro l'orecchio arrossato di Levi. «Stringi le gambe.» il tono era roco, ma non sembrava affatto un ordine, quanto piuttosto un suggerimento e il più piccolo, con un sospiro e gli occhi strabuzzati, posizionò nuovamente le gambe una contro l'altra, in modo che il sesso di Erwin ci fosse racchiuso dentro.  
La stimolazione più intima e serrata fece acuire ancora di più il tono dei gemiti di Levi, che piantò le corte unghie sulla pelle del maggiore, lasciando comunque andare all'indietro il proprio corpo e la testa, le labbra schiuse e la lingua che spuntava leggermente, insieme a un delicato rivolo di saliva che gli scivolava lungo il mento.  
«Sì, così...» la voce di Erwin era profonda e calda, così come il suo fiato appesantito e la sua stretta che, rassicurante e salda, schiacciava, ma non troppo, i loro sessi assieme. Il ragazzo baciò delicatamente il collo niveo del più piccolo, mentre quello ansimava rumorosamente e tutto il suo corpo si agitava con maggiore veemenza, segno che stesse raggiungendo rapidamente l'orgasmo.  
«E-Erwin... devo andare in bagno-» sospirò Levi, le dita minute conficcate contro la pelle rosea del maggiore che, con le dita grandi e il palmo strofinava la loro pelle calda l'una contro l'altra. Rise rocamente, Erwin. «Tranquillo... non è così.»  
«M-ma...» il pigolio acuto fu inghiottito dalla bocca dell'altro ragazzo che, malgrado la posizione scomoda, indusse il più giovane a inclinarsi abbastanza per poter posare la bocca sulla sua, in un bacio delicato, appena uno sfioramento di labbra.  
Levi tremò, mentre le mani si contraevano maggiormente e, con un ultimo debole spasmo e un gridolino acuto, lasciava uscire uno schizzo caldo e viscoso, che sporcò la maglia e colò anche sulla mano e sul pene del maggiore, dando maggiore attrito e lubrificazione, assieme agli umori pre-orgasmici.  
Erwin continuò a muovere le dita, mentre Levi, con il respiro affannato e il corpo molle, gli aderiva maggiormente con la schiena e si lasciava accarezzare il fianco e il ventre da sotto la maglia con la mano libera.  
Ancora pochi movimenti di polso e anche Erwin fu scosso dall'orgasmo, che schizzò sulla maglietta e sul viso di Levi, scivolando lentamente sul suo volto arrossato dallo sforzo e dal sudore che, per quanto patina leggera, donava al suo corpo un odore delizioso.  
Lui lasciò andare i membri ormai svuotati, andando ad accarezzare con entrambe le mani il ventre e poi il viso del più piccolo. «Come ti senti?»  
Il silenzio che seguì, rotto solo dai loro respiri affrettati, indusse Erwin a far voltare Levi nella sua direzione; aveva il viso arrossato e non solo per l'orgasmo, ma probabilmente anche per la vergogna. Vedeva delle delicate scie lungo le guance e gli occhi grigi liquidi.  
«Strano.» fu il semplice sussurro che fece ed Erwin volle dargli un bacio più intimo di quello che si erano scambiati solo poco prima, inducendolo a sollevarsi e avvolgergli le braccia sulle spalle, il corpicino rialzato. «Ma non ti ho fatto male, no?»  
Levi scosse la testa, ma aveva ancora l'espressione pensierosa ed Erwin gli sorrise.  
  
Stava per dire qualcosa, quando un rumore insistente e tutt'altro che piacevole lo indusse a strabuzzare e sbattere le palpebre più volte; il sole filtrava attraverso le tapparelle e la sveglia continuava il suo fastidioso trillo.  
«Erwin, svegliati.» era la voce di Levi, che proveniva dalla cucina, dove un delicato aroma di caffè si stava propagando per l'appartamento.  
Erwin si passò la mano sulla faccia, sentendola in fiamme, un principio di nausea e qualcosa di simile all'eccitazione che, sapeva, essere tutt'altro che appropriata, lo avevano lasciato stordito e un po' senza fiato. Cosa aveva esattamente sognato...? E cosa significava?  
Era una persona con i piedi per terra, ma il turbamento di ciò che aveva fatto, seppure in sogno, lo aveva lasciato senza parole e, in parte, senza pensieri sensati all'apparenza.  
«Allora, vuoi alzarti?» la testa corvina di Levi, testimoniò la sua età, più vicina ai trenta che non all'immagine che si era fissata nel suo sogno – o sarebbe stato più appropriato definirlo incubo? - e, inconsciamente, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Ricordava quando lo aveva trovato e salvato e, di certo, sebbene la sua immaginazione, o meglio il suo subconscio, avesse voluto restituirgli un'immagine di ciò che era stato, non aveva catturato un aspetto fondamentale che era la veridicità del carattere di chi aveva accolto in casa. Certo, avrebbe potuto continuare a tormentarsi su quel pensiero, ma reputava fosse qualcosa di dettato dalla cena pesante, dal film crime della sera prima e dal sesso che  
«Allora?» Levi era a un passo dal letto e lo guardava con le mani sui fianchi, lo sguardo assottigliato e le labbra corrucciate; una delle sue espressioni preferite, che rappresentavano al meglio il suo compagno.  
«Scusami, ho fatto un sogno un po'...» si passò nuovamente la mano sul viso, mentre si sollevava e scivolava fuori dalle lenzuola. «Che sogno?»  
«Era... facevamo cose.»  
«Ah, sicuro di non confondere con la realtà?» Levi sorrise lievemente, avvicinandosi e appoggiando il viso contro il suo petto nudo, le dita a districarsi sulla peluria bionda e bianca, ma non eccessiva, che lo ricopriva sul busto fino al ventre.  
«No, eri... quando ti ho trovato, credo.»  
«Mh, hai sognato di molestarmi quindi?» la voce di Levi era piatta, ma lo guardava fisso e, Erwin, non seppe dire esattamente se fosse un'accusa o un dato di fatto. «Già.»  
«Irrealistico. A momenti neppure mi lasciavo avvicinare a quei tempi. Ti avrei strappato le palle.» spiegò. «Anche se...» lasciò la frase in sospeso, prima di sorridere con malizia. «Mi piacevi, un sacco. Eri gentile, anche se stupido.»  
Erwin sospirò, in qualche modo rassicurato dal fatto che Levi non ne fosse turbato quanto, invece, lui stesso era. Non era mai successo prima e, forse, era dovuto proprio a un mix di fattori inconsci, come la maggior parte dei sogni. D'altro canto, aveva anche sognato di essere divorato da un granchio gigante, ciò non lo rendeva un masochista, desideroso di morire.  
«Ehi, torna qui.» Levi lo richiamò ancora, facendogli abbassare lo sguardo. «Era un sogno. Non lo avresti mai fatto e lo so, mi facevi mangiare quello che volevo, anche se erano schifezze, senza riuscire a importi.» lo prese in giro, allungandosi un poco per posare le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio leggero che lo scosse dentro.  
Erwin si rilassò, annuendo pigramente, ancora un po' in pensiero, ma più tranquillo. «Hai ragione. Avevi pessime abitudini...» lo punzecchiò, strizzandogli con la mano una natica, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo con maggior trasporto, mentre Levi gli si addossava, stringendo le braccia sulle sue spalle e alzandosi appena sulle punte. «Ora andiamo in cucina, il tuo caffè sarà sicuramente freddo.»  
Ed Erwin si lasciò guidare come sempre, le dita tra quelle dell'amante e la mente un po' più leggera.


End file.
